1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a defogging system and a defogging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a closed-circuit television (CCTV) has to monitor outdoor areas 24 hours, a method of improving a quality of an image is used based on a defogging function when fog or the like occurs.
Most CCTV cameras having a defogging function are manually controlled. In other words, there is no defogging function to automatically check a current degree of fog, or even if such a defogging function exists, the defogging function is not accurate. Thus, the quality of an image may deteriorate as the defogging function is performed at a dark night time or even when no fog occurs.